clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans and Guilds Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Basic Layout Every article in the C/G Wikia should follow some of the same basic layouts. It’s not necessary to follow all of these to the letter, but of course, it’s a good idea. The following is a quick explanation of a basic layout. The subsections marked in bold follow the order of the layout. A brief explanation and an example follow. Title tag This is only used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. Do not use this to alter the actual title (ex: Only displaying "Title" instead of "Title (disambiguation)") Example: }} Maintenance templates This one is not necessary if there is nothing in particular to maintain. Example: *See Clans and Guilds Wiki:Template Messages Attention templates This one is also not necessary if there is nothing to be called into attention. Example: *See Clans and Guilds Wiki:Template Messages again for headings. Infobox There are a lot of different infoboxes, but if you don’t find the one that you want, feel free to skip this step. Example: *See Template Messages/Infoboxes and find the appropriate infobox Opening quote A quote is a nice way to make an article look striking and eye-catching. Do not use links within a quote. Example: Article body The main body of the article should go here, and will change for each article. This is definitely a necessary part, and is the ''only part that will be included in short articles. Example (for an article about a Character): Mary Sue Vampirine was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early days ... After the Bite ... Joining Clan BlowEmUp ... Clan Wars? ... *See examples on specific types below. Images These are to be inserted in the appropriate, relevant places, and not necessarily right after the main body. A good idea that others have noted is to place them immediately underneath a heading or subheading. Example: Quotes These are to be inserted in the appropriate, relevant places, and not necessarily right after the main body. Quotes should be as-is, with the original spelling and formatting found in the source of the quote. In the case of a typo or other error, sic may be included to indicate that the error is from the original source and not the article. Example: Character articles Character Articles Obviously, not every character article will run like this. If you can, however, you should set it up like this: #'Biography' This is a wikia. Please try to stick to the facts. Creativity, in manageable doses, is smiled upon. #'Powers and abilities' may also be considered physical or mental skills, and not necessarily "magical" or "posthuman" powers. "Magical" or "posthuman" powers would go here too, of course. #'Weapons and Gear' changes quite a bit from character to character, but it’s a good idea to list typical weapons and gear here. #'Appearance' Again, typical is a good idea. Creativity is respected, but please don’t go over the top. Each of these sections may be further subdivided, and other sections may be added on where appropriate and/or necessary. Clan or Guild Articles Clan or Guild Articles Besides characters, clans and guilds are the backbones of C/G, which obviously has multiple backbones. Try to follow this layout for clan and guild articles. #'Purpose' should explain to the reader the purpose of the clan, why they function, and what they attempt to do. #'Leader(s)' should include all leaders of the clan in any state, whether they have passed or are currently still leading. Chronological order is appreciated. #'Structure' should show how the clan is structured, as far as hierarchy and chain of command. #'History' This should be self-explanatory. Again, creativity is great in moderation. Please stick to canon facts as much as possible. #'Locations' should include all the locations associated with the clan. Headquarters are of course preferred, but other important locations are accepted. #'Affiliations' should include all the interconnections of this clan to other clans and individuals. Alliances and feuds should be included. Each of these sections may be further subdivided, and other sections may be added on where appropriate and/or necessary. Important Locations Articles Important Locations Articles Considering the range of important locations in C/G, from headquarters to cities, this section is certainly not uniform. However, if you attempt to keep the order like this, the articles should be much easier to read. #'Background' should explain to the reader what significance this location has, and what has happened in its past. Canon history is preferable. #'Places' within the location will go here. If the location is a central base, you would mention amenities, sleeping quarters, etc. If it is a city, you would maybe list neighborhoods, notable business and houses, etc. #'Characters Associated with (name of location)' should include notable characters associated here, not just characters who have been there. Even NPCs can be listed here. #'Clans Associated with (name of location)' should include notable clans based in or having large storyline arcs involving, the location. Even dead or inactive clans can be listed here. #'Resources' should include the benefits the city has to offer. Be they material goods, services, or important aspects for clans (such as offensive and defensive fortifications). Each of these sections may be further subdivided, and other sections may be added on where appropriate and/or necessary. Important Artifacts Articles Important Artifacts Articles The definition of “artifact” varies throughout the C/G world, and so this section is a general layout that may or may not apply to any given artifact you’re trying to write for. An artifact can be a weapon, a relic, a piece of clothing or armor, or even a book or magazine. The definition is up to you. If there are any subsections that are needed and not shown here, or shown here but are unneeded, add or subtract as necessary. #'Specifics' of the artifact should go here. What the artifact does, what it can not do, what it costs to buy or use…anything of that nature should go here. #'Appearance' of the artifact should include the basic appearance, and can include detailed explanations of the artifact’s physical form. #'Background' should explain to the reader what significance this artifact has, and a basic rundown of what has happened in its past. Canon history is preferable. #'Characters Associated with (name of artifact)' should include notable characters that have used this artifact, found this artifact, or created this artifact. Even NPCs can be listed here. #'Clans Associated with (name of artifact)' should include notable clans that have been known to use or create or even sell the artifact. Dead or inactive clans can be listed here. #'Other' should include any further information that doesn’t need its own section. Each of these sections may be further subdivided, and other sections may be added on where appropriate and/or necessary. End of Article All of the following should be placed at the end of the article. Some may not be necessary, but if it is possible to fill them in, please do. See also, references, external links, and navigational tables The last sections, if they exist, should always be "See also", followed by "References" and "External links". In the case of "See also", use bullets to list the internal links. Under the references section should be placed . Finally, in the external links should be all external links. Categories Categories should be added to the end of an article - a full list can be found on . They take the form Category:Categoryname. All articles should be accessible starting from Category:Browse, via subcategories. See Also *Manual of Style *Rules *What C/G-pedia is not Category:Organisation